


Nuzlocke: Pearl style

by Pantros



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantros/pseuds/Pantros
Summary: My first Nuzlocke ever of any Pokemon game! I thought I would write about it and make it a Story so others can feel my suffering as I go through Pokemon Pearl.





	1. Rules and Regulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myths of Unova](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543712) by Ky-nim. 



As stated in the summary, this will be my FIRST ever Nuzlocke in Pokemon. While Nuzlocke rules vary, I will be mostly using a common ruleset that people use

1\. Any Pokemon that faints is considered "dead" and must be put into a "Dead" PC box. Additional Pokemon that I catch that is sent to the PC can (and probably will) be used.

2\. Nickname every caught Pokemon.

3\. The first pokemon I see in a route is the Pokemon I must catch, bar Species Clause (If I encounter a Bidoof after I've already caught one, I can attempt to capture a different Pokemon. OR If I encounter a bidoof and I have a Bibarel, I can attempt to capture another Pokemon.) I'll have three chances to catch a different pokemon, otherwise I skip the encounter for the Route. If I wanted too, I can catch a pokemon that has previously died.

4\. Choosing my starter based on my Trainer Card's last number

5\. While not completely banning healing/status-healing items, Every pokemon gets one of each, and it resets after each Gym battle. (EX. If a Piplup was poisoned before I beat Roark and I used a potion in or outside of battle, and an antidote either in or outside of battle. I wouldn't be able to use another healing item/ status healing item until after I defeat Roark) This also means it will not build up, staying at a static 1 each. When facing the E4 this rule will become null as each E4 is basically a gym leader.

6\. No legendaries other than the main legend Palkia.

7\. Shiny Clause: If I manage to encounter a shiny in the game, I can ignore the "First encounter" rule and catch it, it also has an infinite amount of lives.

8\. Whiting/Blacking out is the end of the Nuzlocke run. If that happens I will start over, and once I reach the point where I blacked/whited out is where I will continue writing. (If anything, I can incorporate either filler chapters or something just in case I get too busy to play)

Finally, for areas that have multiple floors/areas (Like Mt. Coronet,) I'll count each floor as an area. This only counts for caves or forests however, routes will still have the one catch, even if i re-enter the route from a forest/dungeon.

Please enjoy what'll be my first ever story here, on Archive of Our Own!


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the Nuzlocke

Who would've thought that today would be the day I get three Pokemon? I wish it was a bit more official but it'll do. The world better watch out for Mary, Quincy and Vanessa because they're gonna rock the world.

Oh, I should probably explain how I got them huh.

Well, It all started when my neighbor Barry called me...

**Chapter 1: A New Start.**

"HEY BRANDON WERE YOU LOOKING AT THE NEWS??" Barry screamed through the phone into my ear.

Yes, my name is Brandon. I'm 17 years old and the son to the legendary coordinator Johanna. My mom and Barry's mom has been coaching me and Barry in the use of Pokemon so we can get our first Pokemon from Professor Rowan and take on the Pokemon League. It's weird though, Professor Rowan has been gone for a long time due to him studying in the Kanto region with Professor Oak, so I don't know when I'll ever get my Pokemon.

"Yes Barry, I saw the news. I assume you want to go to the lake right?" I can hear Barry heavily breathing through the phone, "I'll take that as a yes I guess, I'll be right over." I hung up and quickly put my shoes on. "Hey mom! I'm going over to Barry's house! He wants to go over to the Lake."

"Alright Brandon!" She said, watching the TV. "Make sure you don't walk into any tall grass or else wild Pokemon will attack you!" she said sternly.

"Wasn't planning to do that mom, but your concern is noted." I said, opening the door to Twinleaf Town, my hometown. I walked over to Barry's house and before I can even knock on the door Barry flies from it, running into me.

"Brandon, you're late! You shoulda been here an hour ago!" Barry said to me, kind of scolding me

"I didn't even know I was coming over an hour ago." I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, it doesn't even look like you're ready. Where's your bag?"

"What do you mean? It's right..." _(an outline of where his bag is supposed to be flashes)_ "I'll be right back!" Barry runs into his house and not even ten seconds later, he runs back outside with his bag on his shoulder. "Come on! I'll race you to the lake."

"Barry, where's the fun in that? You know you'll win." I said, letting out a sigh. He does this every time we go somewhere. I turn around so he can't see my irritation, "Can't we just walk together like normal people?" I said to him. However, when I turned around he was already gone. "Goddammit."

I ran to the Lake as quickly as I could, luckily Barry was waiting near the entrance of the lake. I looked at the sign posted at the entrance that read "Lake Verity"

"How cool would it be if we ran into the Red Gyarados? I think that would be AMAZING." Barry said as we entered Lake Verity

"I think it would be scary, Barry, we have no Pokemon, what are we supposed to-" I was starting to say before Barry put his hand over my mouth. He points over to the two people standing at the lakeside, looking at the lake itself. It was an old man and a girl about the same age as me. They were talking but we were too far away to hear them. it wasn't long until they turned around. The old man walked in front of the girl, and had some air of elegance to him. Must come with the old age.

"Excuse me, Let us pass please." The old man said to us, Barry moved out of the way as the old man passed. The girl looked at both Barry and I before muttering an apology and leaving with him. I hear Barry let out a gasp.

"Brandon look!" He said, pointing to where we saw the other two. There lay a briefcase, which was surrounded by tall grass. Barry walked towards it before i grabbed him and turned him around.

"Do you have a death wish! There's tall grass around the suitcase." I said to him.

"pffffft-" Barry let out a small raspberry, "We won't even be in the grass long enough for Pokemon to attack us, lets go see what it is!" Barry said, charging into the grass. I let out a sigh and followed him. I looked at the suitcase.

"Well, it's definitely a suitcase. We should probably try to catch up with them and tell them they lost it." I said to Barry, who was trying to open up the suitcase. Barry looked up from his activity to see me scowling at him. "Come on now Barry."

"Sorry, Curiosity got the-" Barry started to say, before we heard a Pokemon cry in the trees. Two Starlys shot out from the tree, which made Barry jump. Coincidentally, his jump opened the suitcase, and there were three Pokeballs inside. Barry turned to me, "Quick, grab a Pokeball. We have to defend ourselves!" As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I look into the briefcase and looked at the Pokeballs. Although i didn't know what was inside them, there was one Pokeball in particular that I felt I was destined to have, and so i grabbed the left Pokeball, and faced the Starly that I needed to defeat. I threw the Pokeball and out came a Turtwig. It turned around towards me, surprised that I wasn't one of it's previous handlers.

"I'm sorry little one, but I need your help defeating this Starly." The Turtwig nodded it's head, and turned back to the Starly. "Turtwig! Use Tackle!" It ran towards the Starly, but the Starly flew up, causing Turtwig to miss. The starly retaliates with a Tackle of it's own. I looked at Turtwig. "It's okay little one, just try again!" Turtwig tackles Starly again, this time hitting it. After getting hit, Starly flew away. When i looked at Barry, Barry had just done the same to the Starly he was fighting.

"Dude, your Turtwig was AWESOME!" He said, "But I think my Chimchar did a tiny bit better." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and withdrew Turtwig back into it's Pokeball.

"We have to put these Pokemon back befo-" I started to say, before the girl from before appeared at the Lake again.

"There's the Briefcase! Thank you for finding this! The professor would've been so mad if he found out I lost it." She said, running towards the briefcase. "Thank... you?" She said quizzically. She noticed the Pokeballs missing from the case, and looked at both me and Barry, who was holding said missing Pokeballs. "Did... Did you guys battle with these pokemon?" I nodded my head. She facepalms. "Well, I guess all I can do is tell the Professor huh." She grabs Barry and starts to drag him. Barry latches on to me, but somehow we were still getting dragged. How strong is this girl? "We gotta go talk to the Professor." She deadpanned. She drags us out of the lake and to the fork in the road before Twinleaf. The girl explains to the old man what happened.

"So, Dawn here explained that you used our Pokemon, Turtwig and Chimchar... hmm...:" He ponders for a moment, before turning around with his briefcase in hand. "Dawn, we're going back to the Lab." He starts walking, leaving the girl, Dawn, behind.

"That's his way of saying come visit." She said with a smile. "You guys should come! As long as you don't plan on using anything else that isn't yours." She joked, before turning around and heading towards Sandgem Town. Barry and I look at each other. We still had the Pokemon we borrowed from them

"I don't know what's more tiring, those two or you." I said to Barry with a slight smile. He nudges me while laughing.

"You're joking right?" He said with a small smile.

"Am I?" I said to him, before taking off into Twinleaf Town. I ran into my house and shut the door. A second or two later you hear a THUD, causing a knocked down Barry and I to laugh. Mom was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Mom, I have something to tell you..." I explained to her what happened. She told me that I should explain to the old man, Professor Rowan, about what happened and she sent me on my way to Sandgem Town. On our way there I let Turtwig out of it's Pokeball and held it up so it can be eye-level with me. "Alright little one, I don't know why the Professor allowed me to keep you since technically you're not mine yet, but can I trust you to protect me from wild Pokemon while we're traveling to Sandgem?" It nodded it's head. "ok, good." I said, letting Turtwig down. "I don't really like the use of Pokeballs, so if you'd like you can travel outside of your Pokeball with me." Turtwig smiled at me, and started to walk the path alongside me, defeating the wild Starly and Bidoof on the route. Once we finally got to Sandgem, Dawn was waiting outside for me.

"There you are! Come into the lab! The professor is waiting for you." Dawn says, dragging me to the Lab. Once we got there the door open and out rushed Barry, who ran into Dawn this time instead of me. Barry helps Dawn up.

"Sorry about that, I tend to underestimate my speed." He says bashfully.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE." Dawn says to him angrily. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"There's no use in yelling at him, both me and his mom has tried that and it still hasn't gotten into his brain." I said to her. Barry got a little embarrassed and than turned to route 202

"I'll go on ahead, catch you later Slowpoke!" He zooms away, leaving Dawn and I staring at him. We walk into the Lab, and there Professor Rowan stood, waiting.

"There you are Brandon, come!" He said to me, surprising me. "Did you forget me? I am a family friend of your Mother." I shook my head, than realized i needed to elaborate.

"I know who you are, but I didn't remember the connection. It has been a while since you've been in Sinnoh, so you can't blame me for forgetting." I said to him. He let out a chuckle.

"No, I supposed I can't." He turned towards Turtwig, who was at my feet. Turtwig smiled up at the Professor, causing him to smile. "Turtwig looks really happy to be with you, how about you keep it? As a gift." I looked at Turtwig, who nodded his head.

"Of course I'll take him." I said to the Professor. I bent down and started to pet Turtwig. "How does Quincy sound to you?"

"I love the name Quincy!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say, I couldn't pinpoint where it came from because Rowan continued talking afterwards.

"Barry explained what happened at the Lake. You're actions are excusable, and I'm glad you're making a bond with Turtwig." He turns his back and walks to the table on his wall. He grabs a red device that was sitting on the table and turned back to me. "I'm just going to skip all the bullshit, obviously you know I'm the Pokemon Professor and I study Pokemon for a living. I'm looking into the Sinnoh region and want to study it more, but I don't have a complete Pokedex, can I entrust you with one for you to complete?

"Did Barry get one?" I deadpanned to him. The Professor nodded his head, before realize what I meant when I said that. He quickly gave me the Pokedex, then went to sit down at his desk.

"Ah, to be young and full of energy. I still feel younger whenever I go out with Pokemon." The Professor stated to no one. This prompted both me and Dawn to leave, but before I left the door, the Professor popped back up. His face was incredibly serious.

"I am obligated to warn you both about Pokemon Battling. You see, with the Pokemon you face there's going to be challenges, if your Pokemon is ever defeated in battle, there's a 30% chance that it will die. When I say die, I mean there has to be some kind of funeral dead not "I'm too tired to go on" dead." the Professor sat back down. " Facing wild Pokemon would be a guaranteed death if any of your Pokemon are defeated, at least in gyms and the Elite Four there are medics nearby to take care of defeated Pokemon. Please, be careful." I remember my mom giving me the same speech, She never fought in the gym league, but has told me about a time where she lost a Kricketune while training for a Pokemon Contest to some Wild Pokemon. Watching my mom go from joyful to depressed in a matter of seconds scared me, so I really hope I don't go through that again.

"Will do Professor, Thank you." I said to him, before finally leaving. Dawn exits behind me and shows me where the Pokemon Center and Mart was, then reminded me to tell Mom about my adventure. I run back to Twinleaf without running into any wild Pokemon and ran into my house. I tell my Mom that I'm leaving and she hands me a journal for me to record my journey in. Barry's mom also gave me a package to deliver to Barry. On the walk back to Sandgem I picked up Quincy and held him at eye level. "I don't know if you can understand me or not..." I start to say before the same unfamiliar voice appeared again.

"I can hear you loud and clear, thank you!" I looked at Quincy, who was smiling. "What were you going to say?" He asked me, not realizing that I can hear him. I suppressed my inner want to freak out, which Quincy noticed. "You can hear me! Professor Rowan picked a good trainer than."

"I appreciate the compliment?" I said slowly, still not believing what was happening. "Anyways, I was going to tell you that I need you to tackle the ever-living fuck out of every Pokemon you see, until I tell you to stop, understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" Quincy said, tackling nearby Starly and Bidoof again. Once we made it back to Sandgem I ran into the Pokemart and bought some Pokeballs, Potions and antidotes. I went back to Route 201, which confused Quincy. "Are we going back to see your mom?" A wandering Bidoof appeared.

"Nope! I just wanted to catch my first Pokemon." I readied a Pokeball, "Now then, let's see how-" I start to say.

_(Quincy used Tackle, Critical hit!)_

"AYO QUINCY I NEED YOU TO CHILL HOMIE I NEED TO CATCH THIS BIDOOF!" I said, quickly throwing my Pokeball before Quincy could tackle the Bidoof again. I caught the Bidoof, and named her Vanessa. I then explained to Vanessa my ruling with the Pokeballs.

"Good, I didn't want to be stuck in there anyways." She said to me. "And it looks like I got a Trainer who can understand me, my life just got better."

"haha, yeah..." I turned to Quincy. "I probably should have told you that I wanted to catch it and I apologize." I also was a tad bit embarrassed. "Also, both of you not a single word to the other Pokemon about what I said earlier. I sorta get an accent when my emotions flare up. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Vanessa dragged out. Quincy nodded his head.

"Ok, good. Lets get you to a Pokemon Center Vanessa, then we move on to Route 202." I said to them, running into Sandgem town

After a quick visit to the Pokemon Center, we enter into 202, where Dawn was waiting.

"Hey Brandon! Here, let me teach you how to catch-" Vanessa cleared her throat, getting Dawn's attention, who saw both Vanessa and Quincy. "Oh, guess you don't need me to teach you... Take these Pokeballs they're yours" Dawn handed me the Pokeballs she was planning to gift me. "I'm heading into Jubilife City, hope to see you there!"

"Alrighty! Let's see who we can catch here." I said to the other two. I walk into the tall grass before finding a...

Bidoof.

Well, I already have one, and I don't think Vanessa would like another Bidoof on the team, so I search for another Pokemon to catch; After two more Bidoofs, I finally found a Shinx, who I caught and named Mary. With Mary, Quincy and Vanessa, we went back to the Pokemon Center to heal Mary and will officially start our adventure now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quincy- Turtwig  
> Serious  
> Good Endurance
> 
> Vanessa- Bidoof  
> Impish  
> Very Finicky
> 
> Mary- Shinx  
> Rash  
> Alert to Sounds


	3. Jubilife and Oreburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first Gym battle and new Pokemon!

Next stop, Jubilife City. I spent some time on route 202 training up Vanessa and Mary. Once they were at a suitable level, I ventured towards Jubilife City. 

“Hey you!” This kid yelled out.

“What?” I said, looking at him. “What do you want?”

“Let’s have a Pokemon Battle!” He said to me.

“Not right now kid, I’m busy.” I said annoyed.

“But you and I met eyes! We have to battle.” The kid said, throwing out his Starly.

“Fine.” I groaned. “Vanessa?”

“Already done.” She said back. I looked back and saw that the kids Starly fainted. “Wasn’t too hard.”

“Nicely done.” I said back to her. “Now then, I believe I’m due something from our battle?” I said to the kid, who reached into his pocket to give me his money.

“Alrighty, let’s keep it mov-“

“My turn!” A young woman said. She sent out a Bidoof. I look over at Vanessa worriedly. “You know them?”

“Not at all. You need me to rough them up?” She said.

“Nah. Mary, would you like a try?” I said to my Shinx.

“Lemme at them!” Mary growled, scaring the Bidoof. Mary took care of the first Bidoof, and the woman, Natalie, brought out another one. I went ahead and let Vanessa take out the last one. I ran back to the center to heal up my Pokemon and went back onto the route to continue to Jubilife. I ran into another trainer but quickly defeated him with Mary.

“Jubilife city!” I said aloud once I got there.

“Hey Brandon!” Dawn said when we got there. “Welcome! Did you catch any Pokémon?”

“You’ve already met Quincy and Vanessa. This here is Mary.” I said, showing her off.

“Oh… don’t you think you might need more Pokémon to protect you?” Dawn said worriedly.

“Pfft. We’ll be fine.” I said to her. A little annoyed by her comment, I left without hearing what she said. “Alrighty, first thoughts of Jubilife.”

“It’s ok.” Vanessa said plainly.

“It’s very big!” Quincy said “I’d be afraid of getting lost.”

“Let us get lost!” Mary said. “I could probably find where we are easily. By the way, I hear a lot of racket over at the Trainer School.” Mary said, pointing her paw in that direction.”

“Five poke dollars says it’s Barry.” I said, rolling my eyes. We start walking towards the Trainer School.

“Barry?” Vanessa asked.

“Brandon’s best friend.” Quincy answered them.

“Brandon seems like a very quiet person, how could he be-” Mary starts to say.

“BARRY! THE FUCK YOU DOIN IN HERE.” I yell at him as I open the door, scaring Barry, as well as the kids and teacher, whom I apologized profusely to for my outburst.

“Oh, he can be loud too?” Mary said.

“He yelled at me earlier.” Quincy said sadly.

“You did almost kill me when you were trying to catch me.” Vanessa retorted.

“It was an accident!” Quincy yelled out.

“Stop bickering, Barry’s leaving.” Mary told the both of them. Barry left between them, and I followed.

“What’s happening?” Quincy asked. Vanessa, Mary and him were following behind me.

‘I gave him his town map and he went off to Oreburgh like a fucking rusher he is.” I said steaming. “He wants to beat me there. Knowing him, he probably will.”

“What’s with him and going fast?” Mary asked.

“No fucking clue.” I said defeated.

“Hey kid.” This guy said in front of me, stopping me. “You want some stuff? You look like a trainer.”

“I am, but no thanks.” I said quickly.

“You get a free watch.” The guy said quickly.

“Sold, what am I doing?” I asked.

“Find three clowns, get their tickets and come back with them and I’ll get you the watch.” He said.

“Bet.” I said, running off to find the clowns. I was expecting to have to battle them, but all I had to do was answer some stupid questions. Oh well, the easiest watch gained in my life. I run back to the guy, and he hands me my watch. I don’t bother messing with it though, as I remember seeing a route over near one of the clowns. I entered Route 218, and was greeted with a large body of water. Luckily, I had talked to the fisherman at the entrance and he gave me his old rod, allowing me to be able to fish. I started to fish, and once I got a nibble, I pulled up the Pokemon.

“Karp Karp.” a Magikarp appears.

“Hello!” I said, prepping a Pokeball. “C’mere friend.” I throw it, catching the Magikarp. “I’ll name you Nessie. How about that?”

“Karp! Karp!” Nessie says.

“Hey, how come you’re not talking?” I asked Nessie.

“Magikarps aren’t the most verbose.” Vanessa said. “I’ve met a few and they all haven’t been able to say a few words beside Karp. At least this one can emote.” Nessie smiles at Vanessa.

“Whatta cutie.” I said, hugging Nessie. “Here, I’ll carry you so you’re not flopping around.” I turn back into Jubilife and this time head onto Route 203. Barry challenged me to a battle, but I easily defeated his Chimchar and Starly with Mary and Vanessa. Right off the bat after that battle, I found a Starly, caught it, and named it Grande. 

“Alright, Grande. Meet Mary, Nessie, Quincy and Vanessa.” I said.

“Hello everyone! Nice to meet you!” Grande said smiling.

“Yo!” Mary said.

“Karp!” Nessie said.

“Ms. Grande, would you like some experience.” I asked her. “You’ll have to switch with Nessie every now and then because Nessie needs it too but poor baby can’t fight yet.” I said, hugging Nessie.

“Of course! Anyway I can make my new teammates stronger.” Grande said. Why did I feel like there was some hidden meaning behind that? We blew past the trainers with ease, and after running into not one, but TWO Abra’s, we went into Oreburgh Gate.

“Hey you there!” A hiker called out to me.

“On god, If you want to battle I will destroy you.” I told the hiker.

“Calm down sonny, I just wanted to give you this HM Rock Smash. It’s a Technical Machine, but you can use it outside of battle. You looked like a trainer, and I know you’re going towards Oreburgh. You’ll have to beat Roark to actually use Rock Smash outside of battle, but I thought you could use it now rather than later.”

“Oh… Well thanks!” I said sheepishly.

“No problem!” The Hiker said waving. “There’s trainers up ahead!”

“What a nice guy.” Quincy said. A Zubat appeared overhead, and after using Grande to weaken it a bit, I captured it and named it Bruce. After I beat the Trainers, I ran to Oreburgh and healed my Pokemon. I quickly ran up to Route 207 to  _ hopefully  _ catch a Machop, but I was denied my chance at it, and instead was given a Geodude, which I named Geodutte and quickly replaced Bruce, as we already had a Flying type named Grande.

“What’s up my brother and sisters.” Geodutte called out camly. She held out a peace sign. “So, who’s the crowd?”

“Uhhhh…” I trailed off. I introduced the others to her.

“It seems you’ve reached enlightenment Geodutte.” Quincy said to her. Nessie wiggled in my arms, agreeing. That or it needed water.

“I’ve learned to let life take me wherever it wants to take me bro. Just chillax and enjoy the ride” Geodutte said.

“Interesting, not gonna say I agree, but interesting to say the least.” Mary said, shaking her head.”

“Anyways, we should find the gym and challenge Roark.” I said, walking back into town. We found the gym pretty easily but ran into Barry.

“Hey Brandon!” Barry called out.

“Hey Barry, what’s shaking?” I asked him.

“Oh, you know, just waiting on you.” Barry said.

“You waited for me? Barry you shouldn’t have.” I said, feeling kind of embarrassed by the treatment.

“No, I'm here to tell you that Roark left to go to the mines, and I already have my badge.”

“For what reason are you still here then?” I deadpanned.

“To tell the others where he is!” Barry exclaimed.

“Fair point. I guess I’ll grab him in the mines.” I ran in there and managed to actually find an Onix while searching for Roark. Alas, I was unable to catch it, as Quincy killed it in a single hit with absorb. It’s what I get for using a grass move on a Rock-Ground type. We find Roark, and he tells us to meet him at his gym.

After training up Geodutte a bit so she was on par with the rest of my team, we went and challenged Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader, and a Rock-Type Specialist. We destroyed his Geodude and Onix, and while I was afraid at first of his Craniados, I knew that my Turtwig would persevere throughout the entire battle and deal with it. Our first badge was won after defeating Roark with Quincy being the soul Pokemon we used, on to Eterna City for our next gym badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Pokémon!
> 
> Nessie- Magikarp  
> Adamant  
> Often dozes off
> 
> Grande- Starly  
> Brave  
> Thoroughly cunning
> 
> Bruce- Zubat (PC)  
> Docile  
> Likes to thrash about.
> 
> Geodutte- Geodude  
> Relaxed  
> Somewhat vain.


End file.
